Gamey
Gamey is the host of Object Overload who made a cameo as a guest star in "Cooking for the Grater Good" and "Theft and Battery". Appearance Gamey is an electronic handheld gaming system and appears similar to a Gameboy Color. His body is dark forest green, and his screen is pastel lime-green. He has two circular red and cyan buttons on one side, and a light gray d-pad on the other. He is also a host of his show called 'Object Overload'. Coverage Gamey first appears alongside Window and Puffball Speaker Box in Cooking for the Grater Good as guest judges for the pizza contest. He first tried the Grand Slams' pizza, but noticed a daffodil in his slice, courtesy of Suitcase, and then noted the taste of disinfectant. Though he didn't enjoy the pizza, he gave a score of 5 after forgiving Suitcase's mistake. Once it came to the Bright Lights, all three judges, including Gamey, thoroughly enjoyed Lightbulb's Cookie Pizza. Gamey remarked how he loved the shredded chocolate and gave an absolute 10. After the Grand Slams lost, Cheesy jokingly poured a bucket of water on the judges, causing Gamey, MePhone4, and PBSB to short out. Then Window laughed at Cheesy because Window isn't electric. After that, someone threw a hammer at Window, resulting in a big crack. He and the other judges then escaped. Later at the end of the episode, Gamey carpools with Window and PBSB in Window's car. in Theft and Battery, Gamey makes a brief cameo once again in Meeple Headquarters after an off-screen voice causes the camera to pan to Gamey sitting at a computer, though he redirects the camera to the right person. He also appears in the background running away while the alarms go off. Gallery Guest Stars Window Gamey PBS.png|Gamey, Window and Puffball Speaker Box as shown in "Cooking for the Grater Good" JudgesTable.png|Gamey and the other judges at the judging table Untitled (Time 0 08 32;22).png|Gamey as shown in "Theft and Battery (Notice his new design)" gamey theres a daffadile in my slice.PNG nickel mic gamey running away.PNG Screenshot Image 2.png Screenshot Image 3.png S2e4 I'm starving! Where's the pizza?.png S2e4 I'm starving! Where's the pizza? 2.png S2e4 I'm starving! Where's the pizza? 3.png S2e4 I'm starving! Where's the pizza? 4.png S2e4 So, the four of us will give a score out of 10 for a total of 40 points.png S2e4 So, the four of us will give a score out of 10 for a total of 40 points 2.png S2e4 So, the four of us will give a score out of 10 for a total of 40 points 3.png S2e4 well, I feel suitcase made a forgivable mistake, so I give it a 5, because a 5 seems generous enough 3.png S2e4 well, I feel suitcase made a forgivable mistake, so I give it a 5, because a 5 seems generous enough 4.png S2e4 well, I feel suitcase made a forgivable mistake, so I give it a 5, because a 5 seems generous enough 5.png S2e4 well, I feel suitcase made a forgivable mistake, so I give it a 5, because a 5 seems generous enough 6.png S2e4 flowers are beautiful! I give a 10!.png S2e4 4 judges.png S2e4 which is really pathetic. bright lights, where's your pizza?.png S2e4 which is really pathetic. bright lights, where's your pizza? 2.png S2e4 mephone gamey and psb electrically spaz.png S2e4 psb swallows pizza again.png S2e4 psb regurgitates pizza.png S2e4 psb eats pizza.png S2e4 4 judges cookie pizza 2.png S2e4 4 judges cookie pizza.png S2e4 4 judges.png S2e4 which is really pathetic. bright lights, where's your pizza? 4.png S2e4 which is really pathetic. bright lights, where's your pizza? 3.png Trivia * While Gamey appears in Cooking for the Grater Good in his classic design, his cameo in Theft and Battery displays his new design, revealed by XanyLeaves for Object Overload Reloaded on his DeviantArt. * Even though he, along with Window, is shown to have the Battle for Dream Island mouth assets in Cooking for the Grater Good, he is shown to have the Inanimate Insanity ones on Theft and Battery. Category:Male Category:Minor Characters Category:Crossover characters Category:Characters Category:A to Z Category:Host Category:Characters voiced by Niall Burns